PS340
/ |title_ja=VS ルクシオ |title_ro=VS Luxio |image=PS340.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=30 |number=340 |location= Oreburgh Gate Grand Hotel |prev_round=A Bevy of Bidoof |next_round=Putting a Crimp in Kricketot }} / (Japanese: VS ルクシオ VS Luxio or ツッコミとリズム and Rhythm) is the 340th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot 's true bodyguards, Paka and Uji, realize that there must have been a miscommunication, because Platinum had still not showed up to meet them at the time they planned. As a result, they rush off on their bikes to find Platinum. Meanwhile, as , , and Platinum head to Oreburgh City, Platinum starts to trust Diamond and Pearl for acting as professional bodyguards when they protected her from a swarm of , even when they are as young as her. Suddenly, a wild appears and growls at the boys, then quickly scampers off into the grass. Diamond and Pearl joke around, wondering why they have to call the girl that they're traveling with, "Lady". Meanwhile in Sandgem Town, Professor Rowan has just arrived at the Pokémon Research Lab, and shows Mr. Berlitz some papers that support his thesis, which states that 90% of Pokémon are related to evolution. On , Platinum wonders if Pearl is smacking Diamond too hard during their comedy acts. Pearl laughs and states that the smacking is to strengthen the rhythm of their acts and to convey his feelings to Diamond. Just then, the wild Luxio appears again along with a swarm of other wild Luxio and Shinx, and drags Platinum to their side. Diamond quickly realizes that it is an outcast that is trying to boast its fighting skills to the others in the group. Pearl discovers from the Pokédex that Luxio communicate with electrical pulses in their paws, but the wild Luxio's claws are too short to communicate with the other Luxio. Pearl tells the wild that the Luxio's disability is no reason to reject it. After Pearl lifts up the Luxio's paw and smacks a Shinx in the group, the electrical pulse starts to run, resulting in the whole group being happy. As the rest of the group leave, the wild Luxio nods at Pearl in gratitude and runs off. Pearl suddenly notices Platinum smacking herself in the head, and Pearl asks her if she was practicing his funny move. Platinum immediately denies it, and silently thanks her grandfather for letting her learn new things in her adventure. The three of them then arrive at the Oreburgh Gate. Meanwhile, Paka and Uji arrive at the hotel where Platinum stayed the night before, wondering how the golden statue ended up with so many holes in it. Major events *Paka and Uji start searching for . * , , and are attacked by a Luxio. * Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum arrive at the Oreburgh Gate. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Professor Rowan * Paka * Uji * (flashback) * Mr. Berlitz Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Adventures) * (multiple) * (multiple) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, Sandgem Town is called Oreburgh Town. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Luxio - Nhịp điệu của Tsukkomi }} de:Kapitel 340 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS340 it:PS340